Several forms of converters may be used in electronic circuits to transform one signal in one domain to another signal in another domain. For example, a pulse to digital converter (PDC) is an electronic circuit which converts a pulse width (measured in units of time) to a digital representation. Different implementations of pulse to digital converters may be used in different applications. However, some pulse to digital converter (PDC) may have a limited linear range, and thus, limit their practical applications. Reference is made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/644,285 to Hailu et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.